


(you deserve) much better than we've had

by flyingthesky



Category: Gay Pirates - Cosmo Jarvis (Song)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: You love Sebastian, but sometimes it's hard.
Relationships: Narrator/Sebastian (Gay Pirates)
Kudos: 2





	(you deserve) much better than we've had

You love Sebastian, but sometimes it's hard.

Sodomy isn't exactly approved of among the crew you've managed to land yourself in, and you can't so much as look at Sebastian during daylight without one of the crew pushing you down and sometimes whipping you. You would have left the ship a long time ago if it hadn't been for Sebastian. You stay for Sebastian, and Sebastian is tied to the boat for another year.

The struggle would be too much to bear if it were not for the blessed fact that one night every month or so the crew gets so drunk that they're out cold for three or four hours at the least.

It's on nights like those that you and Sebastian find each other, fingers intertwining and kissing like it might make up for every injustice you've both fallen to under these brutes. Sebastian clings to you the same way you cling to him: like it'll anchor you and keep you strong against the coming storm. You never tell him that it'll be okay, because the lie would be the worst thing you could do to him.

Instead, you say: "Let's go far away. Somewhere where the Captain won't be mad."

You say: "I wanna love you good."

Then you kiss him again, while your hand slips into his pants and your fingers curl around him, moving up and down to the rhythm of the waves rocking the boat. Sebastian's nails cut into your skin, a reminder of this for later, and you whisper of a life that you could live, one where you'd run a ship together and no one would be bullied for who they love.

You say: "I love you."

And you hope that's enough, even though you know it probably isn't. You know this, even as Sebastian spills into your hand.

Hope and love are the only things you have to offer, though, and so you give them to Sebastian with everything you have.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone that's made the mistake of being subscribed to me as an author is enjoying me reposting an extremely random assortment of old fic
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
